Anything
by chocolate cake with sprinkles
Summary: "Please," she whispered without loosening her grip, "don't hurt him.  I'll do anything."  "Anything?" he asked, testing her limits. " Anything at all?"  "Anything, anything at all, anything!"


Her scream was loud enough to wake the dead. Unfortunately, it wasn't loud enough to wake Quentin, who was also in this realm of nightmares. Lying in a puddle of his own blood.

He wouldn't be able to wake up Nancy if he couldn't wake up himself. He had to lure Krueger away from her. There wasn't a possible way to do so _and_ survive, but it would be better to die harshly trying to save her than bleed to death knowing that freak was doing with her what he pleased. _Either way, I'm gonna die_, Quentin thought, _might as well die the hero_

he propped himself up on his elbows, almost slipping in the puddle of crimson, and said a quick prayer. Then he gathered all the strength God gave him and yelled out "KRUEGER! Jesus Christ, finish what you fucking start!"

Freddy heard him, of course, and so did Nancy. She mumbled his name, happy to hear his voice, yet despaired he couldn't wake her. The combination of what that pathetic little fuck said and the fact it distracted his little Nancy instantly pissed Freddy the fuck off.

He started away yelling, "Stupid boy don't know his place!"

"NO!" Nancy screamed. It was louder than her scream from before. She grabbed his arm to stop him. So tightly, so desperately, so very passionately. That passion was for that little fuck she took a fancy to, he was sure, but he felt it all. "Please," she whispered without loosening her grip, "don't hurt him. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" he asked, testing her limits. " Anything at all?"

"Anything, anything at all, anything!" she answered, her eyes pleading and desperate. Then it all changed to fear when she realized exactly what she was promising him. Freddy gave a dark chuckle. His little Nancy was much like Juliet Capulet. So young, so beautiful, so in love, and so dreadfully stupid!

She let go of him and he noticed she dug her fingernails in so deeply if he were alive he'd be bleeding. So tightly, so fiercely she held him to her! True, she only did so to keep her love from harm, but what did that matter? Regardless of the reason, she wanted him close to her, and that was enough.

"Anything..." Freddy repeated. He stroked her face with the sides of his razors. She flinched from the cold metal. "Well," he said eying her thin frame, "because you're so lovely," a razor claw rested on her jaw, "desperate," then it ran down her neck, "and just plain skanky" it slid down the collar and popped off all the buttons, "I accept," and finally it tore the skirt of the dress and Nancy was exposed.

She was crying, whispering "I think I'd rather die!"

"No, no, no, Nancy," he whispered, not even an inch away from her ear. "I won't kill you like the others. No, that'd be a waste of a perfect virgin body." He looked her in the eyes and said, "I know you've never played in bed before. You saving your pretty self for me Nancy?"

She wanted to run away or at least turn from him. She was untouched, pure as the new fallen snow. She didn't wanna lose it all to a demonic creature that was more monster than man, but she couldn't fight back. It was as if she chained to the bed. All she could do was close her eyes and pretend it was a just a bad dream, not real. So she did. She closed her eyes and pretended she wasn't about to be deflowered by an obsessed demon pedophile. This attempt was crushed when she felt the cold sides of his razors shamelessly caress her bare chest. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Freddy on the bed, to the right of her. It was all to real to be just a bad dream. Fearful tears spilled out of her eyes again.

"No, no, no. Sh-sh. Don't cry. As bad as things are, they could always be worse," he whispered in her ear. " I could rip your dickless little boyfriend to shreds and make you watch. Or even make him watch me break your hymen."

Her voice was lost to the consuming fear, so she just shook her head.

"Then how's about a distraction? Be a darling and spread 'em for me."

She wouldn't. No way in hell would she submit to the likes of him. No matter what he threatened. She just refused.

Then she felt something pull her legs open.

"It doesn't matter what you want to do. This is my world. Now, give up what you promised me."

"God help me!" she whimpered, remembering Quentin's cross strung around her neck.

Freddy snapped the cord and stroked her with his razor-claws, saying "_This_ is God."

She felt like a marionette with some greater force pulling the strings. This greater force made her hold him to her gently, the way a true love would.

There she was. Her legs were open, her front was completely uncovered, Freddy was all but on top of her, and she was holding him there. She begged whatever greater power in the world to let her wake up.

Then she remembered. She was in Freddy's world. He was the greater power, he was the puppeteer pulling her strings.

"I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy."

And then he started.

She wanted to push him off but her hands wouldn't move from the nape of his neck and his back. Besides, he might like it.

"Stop! Stop!" she begged and pleaded. He went on anyway.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. She didn't know if that was normal or if Freddy was just fucking with reality. She didn't care, she just wanted it to be over.

It felt like forever till he finished with her. Nothing was holding her back, so she curled up and wept to herself. _He_ took it from her, and it hurt like hell. He even had the nerve to get close and whisper in her ear.

"Sweetest cherry I ever tasted."

"Go away," she told him. "You got what you wanted, now leave me be!"

He stroked her again with the side of a razor claw. "Sh-sh, don't cry. Where's the strong little Nancy I remember?"

Nancy was going to grab him and hurt him as bad as he hurt her, she just needed the opportunity.

Quentin, being in the same realm (albeit separate "rooms", if you will), heard everything. He heard Krueger fulfilling his sick desires and Nancy being able to do nothing but take it. And he'd be damned if he couldn't do anything about it now.

He was still bleeding. He should have been dead by now but he wasn't. Lacking much energy, he did the only thing he could think to do.

He reached his hand to the pipes, and burned himself.

He winced and let out a terrible cry of pain. When he opened his eyes he realized her was awake, holding the paper cutter blade. Nancy was awake too.

And Krueger was there.

Nancy dodged his razors, but just barely.

She tore the machete-like blade from Quentin's hand and stabbed the nightmare right through the heart.

Freddy felt it. The sudden gasp proved it. He looked at Nancy and said, "And a pretty little heartbraker you are!" before he collapsed.

Nancy, seeing the monster that haunted her dying peacefully, got extremely angry. She felt for something to use as a weapon and discovered an old pair of rusty scissors.

With those rusty, painful blades she stabbed him in the face.

"Welcome to _my_ world, bitch!" she yelled as she gouged and tore at his ugly burned face. Tears of anger poured out of her eyes

Quentin grabbed her shoulders, and said "Nancy, he's dead."

But she still kept going, gashing his now unidentifiable face.

Quentin ripped her off the demon's corpse, took the scissors from her, and turned her to face him.

"Nancy, it's done. He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore." he told her calmly. He looked down but looked back into her eyes, as if to pretend he hadn't seen anything.

She tried to see what he had. Blood. It was coming out of her and soaking in her jeans.

That son of a bitch stole her innocence in real life too.

Nancy clung to Quentin. "I wanna forget this ever happened," she whispered. Then she grabbed a jug of gasoline and poured it all over the basement. In return, Quentin pulled out a lighter and they torched the place.

Weeks later Quentin was about to fall asleep when his phone rang. It was Nancy. They had been closer than ever since... the incident. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Quentin! I needed to hear your voice so badly!" she sounded frightened.

"What's wrong?"

There was a bit of a pause before Nancy answered. "I'm pregnant. It's Krueger's kid."

"What?"

"That's the only explanation. I never did anything before or after that!" she said, starting to freak out. "What am I gonna do? What _can_ I do? It'll show soon and I can't explain any of this!"

"Nancy, Nancy, calm down!"

There was a bit of a pause as Nancy collected herself.

"Okay, Quentin, I'm fine. Now what am I gonna do about this?"

He thought it over. "Just tell everyone the kid is mine. People think we're doing it already."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah. I'm willing to let everyone think I knocked you up. More than willing, actually."

She started to laugh. "I needed that, Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Love you, bye."

"Love you."

That night Nancy dreamed she was sitting in a hospital bed. She was extremely worn out and fatigued. When she looked down she saw a bundled up baby in her arms. Her baby. She loved the little bundle like she never loved anything else in her entire life.

Then she felt something rest on her shoulder. There her hospital gown was cut by four long razors placed not half an inch from each other. The razors barely touched her skin though.

And in the voice of a demon she tried to keep in another place and time she heard, "Try to forget me _now_, Nancy


End file.
